


Teasing

by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Claws, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I think that’s all, M/M, Makeouts, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Public teasing, Scratching, Teasing, Under the Table, belphie gets grinded on, belphie has claws, levi gets a hand job, mild scratching, no pronouns used, so does mammon, yandere belphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic
Summary: A mini super self-indulgent chaptered fic about teasing my three favourite boys.This includes Mammon, Belphie, and Levi!I won’t be adding any of the others, but I MAY add Beel later on. Can’t tease Belphie and leave Beel out, you know?Little note, I only use ‘you’ in this to keep the main character as vague as possible. No pronouns whatsoever.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	1. Teasing Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon loses a bet, which means you get to tease him under the table.  
> Being as loud as he is, it’s hard to hold back his moans.
> 
> I’ve had this idea for a while now, but I’m writing it because Minty gave me even more ideas AKSJKDJD

You had decided to make a bet with Mammon, and, unfortunately for him, he had lost. This meant that he had to endure some ‘teasing’, much to his annoyance. Or rather, much to his delight. You didn’t tell him what kind of teasing, but he was about to find out. 

“WHAT?! Y-You can’t do that!” Mammon’s face had flushed red, and he was stuttering as he tried to form words. 

“Well, you lost the bet. And I said there would be teasing, didn’t I?” You replied calmly. 

“B-But- At dinner? Under the table? What if someone notices?” 

“No one will notice. We sit at the far end.” Mammon couldn’t find the words to respond. Instead, he just agreed. He was already growing excited at the thought of possibly being caught with your hand down his pants. You had decided that the ‘teasing’ would be touching his dick and possibly giving him a hand job under the table, and he’d have to try his best not to make too much noise. Of course, he had the option to say no. You had been very clear when you told him that he could back out at any time. But, he seemed to want it. He liked the risk just as much as you did. And so, you took his hand and led him to his bedroom door before turning to him one last time. 

“You know we don’t have to do this, right?” He stared at you, nodding slowly. His thoughts were all of you touching him.

”Yeah... Yeah, I know. I want to.”

————————————————————

The two of you sat at the far end of the table, picking out the food you wanted to eat. You waited for everyone to sit down and start eating before you slid your hand under the table, resting it on Mammon’s thigh. You figured you’d start off slow. You didn’t want to rile him up too quickly. Even so, his cheeks flushed and he stared down at his food, avoiding eye contact.

”Mammon, where did you go during maths? You left and didn’t come back.” Mammon looked up at this, glaring at Satan. 

“You weren’t in maths, Mammon?” He felt Lucifer staring daggers at him, and he gulped. 

“I just went to-“ his sentence was cut off as he felt your hand travelling up his thigh, brushing against his dick. You made sure to move slowly as to not arouse suspicion, but also to tease him even more. “I just went to the library!” 

“You? The library? Mammon, _why_ would you go to the library?” Satan questioned, before getting back to eating. 

“I-I wanted to study! I do want to pass, you know.” He kept his voice steady while you let your hand ghost against his dick. He was just about to speak again when you cupped it, squeezing gently but firm, causing him to let out a little squeak. Luckily, no one heard it, but it was a close call. 

The banter continued, Mammon getting insulted and throwing insults right back at them, and you got more daring with your movements while adding to the banter. You progressed to gently massaging him, feeling his erection growing as you did so. His cheeks were permanently red now, and he fidgeted every now and then to try and ease the tightness in his pants. Although, that only caused more friction. 

Soon, you decided to unbutton his pants. You’re not sure how you managed to do it with one hand and under the table, but you did, and you dipped your hand down, but not into his underwear. Mammon had to muffle a moan with his hand, quickly decided to disguise it as a cough. 

“Shut up, Mammon.” Levi didn’t even look up from his game, too preoccupied with the latest gacha banner to bother. 

“What- I coughed! How would you like it if- Oh-“ He couldn’t help the noise that escaped his lips as you risked pulling his dick out of his underwear. You looked up at him, pulling your hand away for a moment. 

“You good, Mammon?” 

“Y-Yeah, I just... M-My tummy hurts, that’s all. Yeah, that’s it.” You both hoped that would be enough to convince them. They looked sceptical, and you were sure Asmo _knew_ you were doing something, but none of them questioned it. 

You decided to carry on, gripping his dick again and slowly starting to pump it, casually engaging in conversation as if nothing was happening. Mammon, on the other hand, was trying his best not to moan. You could sense that he was close, his dick was twitching in your grasp and he had tensed up a little beside you. You noticed he was trembling. You also noticed that he had finished his food, and you were almost done. So you stopped. You heard him make a soft noise of discontent when you let go of him and finished your food, but he fixed himself regardless. 

“Alright, well, I’m done. Come on, Mammon.” 

You grabbed his hand, said goodbye to everyone, and pulled him towards his room. Asmo _definitely_ knew what was going on. 

Once you got to his room, you pinned him against his door and kissed him, pushing off his jacket. He started grinding against you, melting into the kiss, and melting even more when you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on it. That alone made him moan loudly, finally able to make as much noise as he wanted. As the kiss deepened into a make out session, with him grinding against you and you tugging his hair and biting at his neck, he finally reached his climax, moaning against your shoulder as he came. 

As he came down from his high, you pet his head, playing with hair, trailing kisses from his neck and up to his cheek. Panting, he raised his head to look at you, moving your hair out of the way to give you a kiss on your forehead. 

“I’m gonna have to change my pants, now...” 

You couldn’t help but giggle, and neither could he. You figured you could have a bit more fun before he put some different pants on. 


	2. Teasing Belphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie gets a bit possessive, so you decide to be a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is all thanks to Typo!!  
> Thank you for giving me horny thoughts I love you uwu

You were sat with the boys, currently talking to Asmo while Belphie was snuggled up to you. You were petting his head which was currently on your shoulder, and he was just very relaxed, listening and chiming in every now and then. Asmo being Asmo, he got a little _too_ affectionate; his hand somehow made its way onto your thigh. Belphie did NOT like that. Before any of you knew it, he was in his demon form, his tail was wrapped around your waist and pulling you onto his lap. His arms wrapped around you and he glared at Asmo, growling softly at him as if to make it known that you are _his._

Asmo was a little shocked, and this gained the attention of Levi and Beel, but it was pretty known by this point that Belphie was a yandere so no one really cared. The conversation started up again, Belphie still chiming in every now and then, but now he was holding you close. You rested your hands over his, drawing little circles with your finger, calming him down a bit. That is, until he gently dragged his claws down the back of your neck and your spine, making you shiver. _Two can play at this game._

 _“_ Oh! The movies about to start!” Asmo snuggled into the couch you were sat on, cuddling a pillow, while the others settled down with whatever they were doing. You, on the other hand, had no intention of settling down. You wanted to tease Belphie. So, you snuggled into him, wiggling your hips a bit on his lap. You felt him tense up behind you, hissing softly at the friction. As the movie started, he took the opportunity to lean in to whisper to you. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, you know.” 

You just smirked to yourself. His voice was low and hushed, but you could feel that he wanted you already. You tilted your head back to look up at him, reaching a hand up to play with his hair and making him look at you. You kissed his lips, pulling away before he wanted to. Turning back to the movie, you could feel his frustration as he held onto you tighter, and you only shifted in his lap in response. Apparently you shifted _just right,_ as he let out a soft groan in response. In fact, you could already feel him harden underneath you. You were going to have fun with this, and you were sure he knew it. 

Throughout the movie, you shifted every now and then, hearing him let out soft little noises when you moved just right, and you could feel him twitching against you. About half way through, it got a little too much for him. You had been ‘fidgety’ more than he could handle, and he bit down on your shoulder causing you to flinch in response. Turning around, he was looking at you. Glaring, but also pleading. _He wanted you._ You wanted him, too, but you were not going to give in that quickly. After all, it was usually him teasing you, driving you to begging him. It was his turn to beg now. You felt a little bad getting him so riled up when he couldn’t make any noise, but the thought that you could get caught was exciting, and so, you kept up your ‘fidgeting’, intent on having him beg for release.

Sure enough, that came soon after. You didn’t get to see the end of the movie. His tail tightened around you and he dragged his claws along one of your arms, whispering a plea. 

“P-Please... I-I’m so close...” 

That was enough to get you to drag him to the attic. You had never heard him beg for release until now, so of course, you were going to give it to him. You made an excuse about being tired, pulling him towards the attic and shutting the door. As soon as you did so, Belphie pushed you onto the bed, kissing you hard and rough. You pushed his pants down enough to expose his dick, pumping it with a quick pace, running your thumb along the slit to further tease him. He was already leaking, his moans loud against your mouth. Soon enough, he came onto your hand, your shirt, and his hoodie with a groan, biting down on your lip.

”Fuck...”

”That’s what you get for teasing me, cow boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Belphie run your claws down my neck and back and whisper your yandere thoughts to me  
> Anyway I love Belphie a lot he’s my bABY


	3. Teasing Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi go to a cafe, and you help him live out a little fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was just very random. I’ve been thinking about the part in the flower event where he says that getting caught hugging would be exciting. 
> 
> Also I made this one a little more soft, because I can’t bring myself to be mean to him. He’s just too cute!!

It honestly wasn’t hard to tease Levi. A simple brush of the hand on his thigh is enough to get him going. But you wanted to rile him up, and in public no less. A good way to do that would be during dinner, like with Mammon, but you wanted something _different._ So, the two of you went to a cafe. You chose a booth in the corner, far enough away to avoid getting caught, but still risky. Luckily, the windows had panels that covered the booth itself, so no one outside would see. When you suggested going to the cafe, it was hard to get him to agree, but now you’re there and you’re ready to tease the poor boy. 

“So what did you- Oh- You’re not going to sit across from me?” Levi was confused. He always saw people sit across from each other in cafes. When you slid in next to him, he wasn’t sure what you were doing. Your hand brushed against your thigh and he tensed a little. That was an accident, right?

”I want to sit next to you. Is that a crime?” 

“N-No! No, It’s not! I-I-I just-“ His words came out as stutters as he felt your hand rest on his thigh, sliding a little higher until you stopped just before his dick. “Wh-Wha- W-What are you-“ 

“I can stop if you want, Levi. You had mentioned you found the idea of being caught exciting, so...” Your voice was a whisper as to not arouse suspicion. Levi realised what you were doing, and he was shocked to say the least. He had never thought you’d want to do that with an otaku like him! 

“N-No... Don’t stop...” He mumbled out, shifting in his seat, sliding down slightly to cover more of himself. You decided to caress his thigh a bit first to ease him into it. If he HAD done this before, it had definitely been a while. You didn’t want him to get _too_ excited straight away. You took a sip of your drink as you did so, watching his reaction. Soon enough, you decided to brush your hand against his dick, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. You could practically _see_ the !!! above his head. 

“S-Sorry! I w-wasn’t expecting it...” He removed his hand, only for you to cup your hand over his dick, making him flinch out of shock. 

“It’s okay, Levi. You can tell me to go slower, or even stop.” You kissed his cheek and ran your free hand through his hair. You didn’t want to pressure him into anything he didn’t want. You cared about your little demon otaku.

”I want it. I-I- I want this.” As if to make his point, he nodded at you before his cheeks flushed all over again and he had to avert his gaze from you. You gave his dick a squeeze in response, and he let out a soft whine, clamping his hand over his mouth again. You continued massaging him over his pants for a while, getting him used to it and enjoying his moans before you unbuttoned his pants and slid your hand in, causing him to gasp. He shut his eyes, groaning softly as you massaged him again. The feeling of your hand over his underwear felt _amazing_ compared to over his pants. Sure, both felt good, but now he was faced with the thought of your hand actually on his dick. 

His dick twitched in response to the touch and his thoughts, and you squeezed him gently and started slowly pumping him through his underwear. Levi bit down on his hand to stop his moans. He wasn’t expecting you to give him a _hand job,_ but boy he was not complaining. He was already leaking and he was getting pretty close, but even so, you carried on. 

“Ah- I-I’m gonna-!” Levi was too late with telling you, and he came, biting down hard on his hand to stifle his moans. Luckily, he managed to keep them pretty quiet, mostly just coming out as a squeak. Once he caught his breath, he looked down at himself and whined. 

“W-What am I gonna do?...” He looked at you, his cheeks red as he stared. You stared back and chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not too far from the house. No one will notice, anyway!” You lean against him, resting your head on his shoulder as you take a sip of your drink. 

“Mmm... It... It was fun, by the way.” He smiles at you as you look up at him, and he kisses you this time. The sticky feeling can wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the little mini series thing!!  
> Like I said, I MAY add Beel to this.  
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent fics of teasing my faves!
> 
> Feel free to follow my twitter @squishybelphies, bet you can’t tell who I stan huh.  
> Also, thank you Minty and Typo for Mammon and Belphie’s ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna tease the fuck out of this boy you have no idea.


End file.
